Prize
by Kasai Raion
Summary: Vegeta decides to start the hunt for the prize and brings back several Saiyins. Broly, Turles, Nappa, and Rattiz. What is this prize that Vegeta, Turles, and Broly spoke of? And why does Goku have to run? Ch. 2 of 5 UP!
1. The Prize is Named

Those dark eyes just stared at me. This isn't what I expected.

*Flash Back of a few hours ago*

"Hey, Vegeta ready?"

"Always."

We blasted to Super Saiyin in seconds, our blows were shattering and yet that was the thrill of it. By the time we were done battered wouldn't be a strong enough word, but broken was to strong. This is what we live for. The wind whistling by as we spar. All of our worries, fears, and regrets forgotten in the joy of the fight. But then after 8 hours we stopped to eat. Afterwards I felt dizzy and slightly weak. When I woke up I was in a forest. Vegeta was in one of the trees.

"Vegeta?"

"Kakarot." The way he said it, predatorily as if _I_ was _His_.

"What are we doing here?"

"Just a little bit of something _Saiyin_." He said simply.

"And what exactly is it?"

"Just try not to let _me _catch _you_."

"And why would I participate?"

"Because there's a _prize_ at the _end_."

"Which is?"

"Wait and see."

"Fine!"

I took of running through the forest. I didn't see the harm in humoring Vegeta. I was an idiot. But then he wasn't the only one out that night after me.

"Kakarot."

"TURLES!"

"Nice to see _you _too." He chuckled arrogantly.

"What? How?"

"Does it really matter, Kakarot?"

"What do you want?"

"Same thing as the others. To get the _prize _first."

"What is the prize?"

"You'll find out before moonset Kakarot."

And with that he disappeared. I ran for hours and the moon had hardly risen. I was getting tired. And then another blast from my past was here to greet me.

"Kakarot."

"NAPPA! RATTIZ! WTF! First Turles and now you 2. What's Next? Frezia in a tutu?"

"I wish, that would be hilarious."

"What's with the whole dead Saiyins are back thing?"

"Vegeta."

"Figures."

"Enjoy your run, Kakarot."

And with that they were gone.

"FUCK!" And I was back to running, again. Who's next? Please not the only other Saiyin left. If there is any good left in the universe it won't be-

"Kakarot."  
>And I'm screwed.<p>

"Broly?"

"Having fun?"  
>"No but apparently every one else is."<p>

"It'll be worth it once the _prize_ is won, Kakarot."

"Nice to know."

"And now he's gone too. All in all, I'm still waiting for Frezia dancing the ballet in a tutu with Cell, Cooler, and Majin Buu."

I could have sworn I heard laughing behind me. I was about to collapse by moonset. I could kill Vegeta for this, if I wasn't so damn tired. I saw him.

"The _prize_ is here. Who wants the _prize _after _me_?"

Turles and Broly both stood.

"Broly you have been of great help in this. After I take the prize you will get your turn, Turles you will be next."

They nodded and sat down. I had a feeling I was the prize.

"Kakarot..."

"Hn."

"Come."

And he led me off into the forest. I would kill him when I was back to full strength if he was doing what I thought he was. Next thing I know Vegeta has me on the ground.

"Kakarot." He was scaring me now. I felt my eyes go wide. I was helpless.

"Don't worry, as the _prize _you have nothing to worry about."

"What is the prize?"

"The only available _carrier_, which is _you_."

My eyes got wider, I was right. He was going to fuck me, and then Broly, and then Turles. You have got to be fucking kidding me. I shoved at him, I wasn't going to just take this.

"Calm down Kakarot. There is no need to fight what you need."

"I don't _need _you."

"No, but your _body _does."

"Get off."

"No."

"Vegeta when this is over..."

"When _this _is _over _you will be _begging _for _more_."

"I doubt it."

He didn't answer, just moved his hand down to the waistband of my Gi.


	2. Vegeta Takes the Prize

**He didn't answer, just moved his hand down to the waistband of my Gi.**

"Stop. Please." I whimpered in fear.

"Kakarot, trust me."

And with those simple words my Gi was off leaving me bare to the eyes of a horny Saiyin Prince. He licked his lips. I was trembling. He lightly caressed my face and in one swift movement had my tail in his hand. I whimpered again. Till he began to stroke it softly. I purred in pleasure.

"That's it I won't hurt you."

I glared at him, I still didn't like where this was going.

"Hn. Kakarot. Don't believe me do you? We'll just have to change that."

"No, let me go."

He laughed.

"My father told me Bardock was the same way, and now he'll get on his knees and beg for more."

I felt my eyes widen.

"I can force you you know. I don't want to, but I will."

I whimpered. Damn it I whimpered! I wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"That's a good _prize_."

"Fuck you!"

"No." He smirked. "Fuck you."

"You wouldn't."

"I will."

And with that he shoved his fingers into my mouth. I know what I'm supposed to do but I don't plan on being good.

"Kakarot." He growls a warning. I hate it, but I give in sucking lightly. A few minutes later he pulls his fingers out of my mouth. I brace myself. I believe the affectionate term for what he's doing is stretching me. I like the angrier term myself, it seems more like finger-fucking. I hate him. I really do. I moan and arch my back as he hits something that sends a shock of pleasure through my body. I whine and thrust at his fingers to try and get him to do it again. I don't care that I hate the son-of-a-bitch, I don't care that I'm a fucking _prize_, I want him to do that again, hell I don't care that he's gonna stick himself in me and fuck me, as long as he does that again.

"You like that Kakarot? This is something you could have everyday."

I stared at him, moaning as he hit that spot again.

"Do you want more?"

I nod. I don't give a flying fuck what it takes, if he hits that spot again I will gladly bend. Once more he hits that special place. Then he pulls his fingers out. I whimper at the loss of that wonderful pleasure.

"Don't worry Kakarot. This will be even better."

And with that he inserts himself inside me. I scream, overloading with pain and pleasure. Then he begins to thrust. Gods! The pain decreases, and the pleasure increases with every thrust. Until I'm bucking up at him. Moaning my pleasure. I feel a tightness in my balls.

"Ahhhhnnnnnn..."

I come between us. Vegeta licks up every drop. He purrs. I look at him cross eyed from pleasure.

"Kakarot."

"Yes Vegeta?"

"Our time has come to an end for tonight."

I whined.

"I'll find you tomorrow, okay. For now have fun."

My eyes widen and I remember I'm the _prize_. I'll be fucked twice more before the nights over. I glare at him as he walks away leaving me here.


End file.
